Nothing Else Matters
by Distant-Happiness
Summary: [HxK]Kantarou thinks too much. When we die, the string of fate that connects our heart gradually disappears... “Hey Haruka when I die, will you forget about me?”


**Kantarou thinks too much. **_When we die, the string of fate that connects our heart gradually disappears... "Hey Haruka when I die, will you forget about me?"_

**A/N: Hi! The name is Kazuki. This is my first time posting a fanfic and my very first successful Tactics fan fiction. I've been very in love with Harukan and since I don't have internet these days, I've been stuck on the computer doing nothing. TT Well, I hope that you enjoy this as much as I sat my ass down trying to finish this. I know that my writing may not be good and I suck at writing but I really want to increase the population of Tactics stories because there just aren't enough HaruKan. **

**So please R&R and constructive criticisms are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: Tactics and the following characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Sakura Kinoshita and Kazuko Higashiyama. :D**

_When we die, the string of fate that connects our heart gradually disappears._

"_Hey Haruka when I die, will you forget about me?" _

He stood there for what seems like the longest time, starring at the nameless grave belonging to someone in this small village. He wasn't really interesting in the grave but rather thinking about his own life; his past, his present, and his future. He knew that one mistake from his job as an exorcist could cost his life, not that he values it in the first place however he loved the job, loved the demons and spirits that can only be seen by him and only approach him. One day, he will also be like this person, he would die whether it is of old age or being killed on a job, one day he will be lying on the dirt and people will forget him as time passes. Sometimes it won't even take long for others to forget those that have left the material world. He's not afraid to die because he knows that it will happen whether he likes it or not, and that he will die earlier than both of his demon slaves, he accepts that. But what bothers the 21 year old exorcist is that when he dies, he'll have to release them, then day by day he will be forgotten, bits and pieces of their time spent together will be lost to the world.

Sighing, he turns away from the tombstone and heads back to the cherry blossom tree where the Tengu had been waiting; the black wings spread wide and ready to reach for the endless sky. Letting out a small sad smile, Kantarou stares at Haruka and reaches his hand out to the Onikui Tengu, slowly a large hand covers his securely and then the free hand wraps his way around the midsection of the smaller man and takes off, heading home.

"Hey Haruka when I die, will you forget about me?"

The voice was barely audible but demons has better senses than humans. Somewhat taken aback to the question, he stares at his master as he continues to fly home, first with a questioning face then with a more stern look. To Haruka it was a stupid question with an obvious answer. Though Haruka wasn't sure if it was one his master had wanted to hear.

_Why would I forget the only person that cares for me and taught me how to hold on to those precious to me? _He thought.

"Can't you just order me to not forget?" Was the only thing that he could say.

A frown appeared on the child-like face, more than anything he wanted to be friends with Haruka and yet till now the only thing that binds them together is the name he had given the demon.

"I don't want you to be forced to do anything. Besides, when I die I will release your name bond.

Then it would be useless, whether it's an order or not…"

Being released never came across his mind but none-the-less the Tengu wasn't pleased with the idea. After being with his idiot master for several seasons he has actually grown attached to Kantarou, making sure that he ate properly, finished his articles and backed him up on missions so that he won't go home too badly injured, if not, no injuries at all. Mostly he didn't want to lose the name his master gave him, though it made sound stupid and girly, knowing that Kantarou loves it was all that mattered to him.

"The name…"

"Pardon?"

"Let me keep it."

Kantarou looked up to face the Tengu, confused with what the demon said. Violet eyes stared back at the crimson, looking into the soul of his master. No matter how much he stares all he could see was the innocence that made his master so precious to him. Haruka lets out a small smile, in front him was the most adorable expression he's ever seen on Kantarou.

"I like the name."

"But…" Kantarou protested.

Looking away from his master, he stares at the blue sky, he decides that this was the name that he wants to keep, after becoming so used to it, and the Tengu does not want to be called any other name.

"It sounds awkward being called the Onikui since I can't seem to eat demons anymore."

Protesting again, Kantarou finds it unreasonable for a Tengu to hold onto the something that binds him from flying free. The reason he had wanted to meet Haruka was so that he would become friends with the greatest demon and become stronger himself, and with the strength of the Tengu at his side he would be able to make the humans understand the youkai and that not all of them are horrible spirits. So when he dies, Haruka would not have to stay any longer.

"When I rele--"

"Shut up. Just let me keep the name." Haruka snapped, not wanting to go any further with this useless conversation. He tightened his hold on his master, signaling that he has had enough and also so that he could hold the small figure closer to him. To him, Kantarou was the most important human and the most precious being that came into his isolated heart and warmed it up with his dazzling smile and ageless laughter. The day that Kantarou falls, Haruka will still be around holding onto the name bond because he knows that his idiotic master will come back to him again calling out those three syllables with that childish voice.

"Haruka…"

"That way I will still have a name to be called by, when we meet again."

Leaning close up to meet the crimson eyes, their lips met for a short blissful kiss; their first kiss. When they parted all Haruka could see was the dazzling smile that he loves, Kantarou understood.

"Okay, when we meet again."

Everything was because of his selfish wishes; because he was selfish he had tied everyone down to him and made them carry a bit of his own burdens. Kantarou knows that his sins will not be erased but as long as Haruka is willing to stay by his side, nothing else matters.

_And when they meet again, a new bond will hold their hands together._

OWARIおわり

_**A/N: omg… it sounds so cheesy but I hope you like it! Anyways, if I have more time I will write more of HaruKan!**_


End file.
